Celengan Rindu
by Aprilia Hidayatul
Summary: Hanya tentang rindu yang terpisah jarak dan waktu. Hubungan LDR. (Inspirasi Celengan Rindu-Fiersa Besari) *Bad Summary**RnR Please


**_Hai Hai_** **_ini April gaes. Maaf ya, belum bisa lanjutin KOSAN 354, soalnya April lagi sibuk pemantapan UNBK. Terus, lagi banyak tugas juga. Tapi, karena ada ide yang tiba-tiba nyangkut di kepala, dari pada mubazir ya udah April jadiin fic._**

**Happy Reading Gaes:)**

**OoO**

Yaya's POV

Jujur saja aku sangat kesal dengan namanya jarak. Memiliki seorang kekasih namun, rasanya tidak memiiki kekasih. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kami sedang LDR. Dia sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri sana.

Cemas? Sudah pasti. Tapi, apa daya karena aku tidak bisa menghentikannya kuliah di luar negeri, dan menggapai cita-citanya.

Selama ini, aku dan dia hanya komunikasi lewat WhatsApp atau Video call. Kami benar-benar jarang bertemu. Sekalinya bertemu hanya sebentar, lalu setelahnya kami kembali LDR.

**_To: LintarKuma_**

**_From : CherryBlossomn_**

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku rindu_

Aku mengirimkan pesan chat itu. Menunggu dia menbalasnya. Sudah berapa lama ya aku selalu berbincang di WhatsApps? Entahlah, yang pasti inilah caraku mengobati rasa rinduku.

**_From :LintarKuma_**

**_To : CherryBlossomn_**

_Aku baik. Sama_

"Hah.. kebiasaan sekali dia. Membalas chatku dengan singkat. Dasar Es batu," gerutuku, namun seulas senyum terpatri di bibirku.

Yah... aku harus terus memupuk rindu ini hingga dirinya selesai kuliah. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar kesal dengan jarak dan waktu yang membatasiku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali bersamanya. Berjalan-jalan sambil saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Menikmati suasana yang tercipta. Mendengarkan lagu-lagu romantis remaja yang manis dan enak didengar.

Seperti lagu-lagu Sheila on 7.

Hei, meski aku tinggal di Malaysia, tapi aku suka lagu dari band asal Indonesia.

Hari sudah semakin larut, aku harus tidur. Hari ini sudah cukup aku berbincang dengan dia.

OoO

"Yaya kau terlihat cemas? Kenapa?" tanya sahabatku, Ying. Gadis manis dan energik.

"Entahlah, Ying. Aku hanya ragu apakah Lintar masih mencintaiku?" ujarku dengan ragu dan lesu.

Ku lihat Ying menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak menghubungiku. Bagaimana aku tidak cemas, Ying," kataku frustrasi. Aku mengacak-acak hijab merah mudaku, lalu menghela napas lelah.

Ying mendengkus. Gadis itu menyeruput es kopinya. Tangannya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Kau jangan berpikir seperti itu. Mungkin Halilintar sedang sibuk. Kau tahu sendiri ini tahun terakhirnya menuntaskan kuliah jurusan informatika di Jepang," ucap Ying.

"Hah.. kau benar. Aku hanya terlalu cemas dan khawatir. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, aku adalah orang yang benci dengan rasa khawatir. Apalagi Lintar tidak mengabariku," kataku dengan lirih.

Kurasakan Ying mengusap pundakku. Memberi semangat agar aku selalu optimis.

Drrt...Drrt...

Ponselku bergetar. Segera aku melihat siapa yang menghubungi. Seketika saja mataku melotot. Ying yang ada di sampingku mengintip. Senyum menyebalkan timbul, membuatku sebal sekaigus malu.

"Nah, pangeranmu menghubungi," ledeknya.

"Diamlah." Aku mendesis. Ying tertawa tanpa suara.

Aku menerima panggilan itu. Ponsel kutempelkan di telingaku. "Halo?"

"_Aya_."

"Ada apa?"

"_Aku minta maaf_."

Aku termenung. Dia menyadarinya, tapi aki tidak akan cepat percaya dulu, makanya aku berpura-pura tidak tahu kenapa dia minta maaf. "Maaf untuk apa?"

"_Tidak mengabarimu_."

"Kau tahu aku sangat benci dengan rasa khawatir. Terutama saat kau tidak mengabariku. Aku sampai berpikir bahwa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku."

Ying menyikutku, tapi aku tidak perduli.

"_Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, dan aku masih mencintaimu,"_ katanya dengan lembut.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Berusaha menetralkan debar jantungku. Dia benar-benar pintar membuat jantungku marathon. Padahal peringainya seperti kulkas dan preman.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengabari? Kau bisa,kan memberitahuku jika kau sibuk," kataku merajuk.

"_Aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas akhirku. Maaf_."

Sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan kata 'Maaf'? Biarlah, salahnya sendiri membuatku khawatir. Aku melirik Ying yang seperti menahan tawa. Gadis itu juga larut dengan ponselnya. Kenapa dia?

"_Aya_."

"Hah? Ah, maaf aku melamun."

"_Kau baik-baik saja_?"

"Jika kau tanya kondisi tubuhku, Ya. Aku sehat." Aku menjeda kalimat selanjutnya. "Tapi, jika yang kau tanya hatiku, aku sedang tidak baik. Dia terus saja menabung rindu. Aku tidak tahu kapan celengan itu akan pecah," tuturku dengan nada suara yang sama, tenang.

"_Hm. Tunggulah aku di sana, dan doakan aku di sini agar cepat selesai."_

"Baik."

"_Aku tutup ya_?"

"Iya."

"_Aku menyayangimu, Aya_."

"Me too."

Dan sambungan pun. Aku menghela napas lega. Rasanya senang saat dia mengklarifikasi alasan tak memberi kabar. Ying tersenyum usil padaku, mengingatkan aku pada Taufan.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, dia sedang sibuk," ujarnya merasa benar. Aku merotasikan mataku malas.

"Iya, Iya."

"Hahahaha."

Hari itu aku dan Ying habiskan untuk membicarakan segala hal yang tentunya berhubungan dengan gadis. Banyak hal yang kami utarakan. Yang jelas, aku dapat mengalihkan perasaanku yang kini merindu.

Waktu begitu kejam menarik paksa dia agar berjauhan denganku. Oh, sudahlah. Jangan pernah menyalahkan waktu. Lagi pula itu adalah hal terbaik agar dia dapat mencapai cita-citanya.

OoO

Aku merasa ingin membantingkan ponselku dan membakar para gadis yang mention di Twitter milik dia. Meski dia tidak pernah menanggapinya. Tapi tetap saja aku sebal dan kesal.

**_From :LintarKuma_**

**_To :CherryBlossomn_**

_Aya, jangan marah dan tetap percaya bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu. Abaikan saja mereka._

Itulah kata-kata yang Halilintar kirimkan padaku lewat WhatsApps. Sepertinya dia tahu jika aku membaca postingan Twitter-nya yang sederhana. Tapi entah kenapa banyak sekali gadis yang menyukainya. Menyebalkan.

Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya Halilintar kerjakan di sana selain kuliah. Tapi, aku tidak suka bertanya-tanya. Terlebih itu pada ke enam saudaranya. Katanya, aku harus percaya. Dan ya, aku mempercayainya.

Aku kembali mengarungi sosial media. Mencari tahu tentang idolaku, kabar Halilintar atau hanya sekedar iseng. Yang pasti, aku akan terus melakukan itu sampai kami bertemu.

OoO

Hari ini, aku akan pergi ke kafe milik Tok Aba. Tadi pagi, Solar mengabariku agar aku datang ke sana. Saat aku tanya untuk apa? Laki-laki itu hanya mengatakan agar aku ke sana saja tanpa banyak bicara.

Menyebalkan sekali. Aku patahkan juga kacamatanya.

Saat aku sampai di sana, keadaan kafe milik Tok Aba terlihat sepi dari pengunjung. Rasanya sekarang bukan hari libur kafe Tok Aba. Tapi, kemana yang lainnya. Solar juga kemana?

Puk!

"Aww!"

Sebuah bola kecil plastik mengenaik kepalaku. Aku mengelus dahiku dan mengambil bola itu. Pandanganku mengedar, namun si pelempar nihil aku temukan. Siapa sih?

Aku lihat bola itu, dan menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Ada sesuatu di dalam bola itu. Aku membukanya. Terdapat sebuah kertas yang digulung dan dililit pita merah. Karena penasaran, aku mengambilnya dan membuka gulungan kertas kecil itu.

Puala! Sebuah pesan.

_Berjalanlah lurus sejauh sepuluh meter_

_ke belakang kafe. Ada sesuatu yang menunggumu._

"Maksudnya?" beoku bingung. Tapi, tak ayal aku mengikuti arahan itu. Berjalan ke belakang kafe sejauh sepuluh meter.

Aku masih penasaran kemana yang lainnya. Terlebih ini arahan dari siapa.

Saat aku sampai di sana, aku membungkam mulutku dengan punggung tangan. Pemandangan di belakang kafe Tok Aba kenapa jadi seindah ini? Ini maksudnya apa?

Jreng...

_Aku kesal dengan jarak_

_Yang selalu memisahkan kita_

_Hingga aku hanya bisa_

_Berbincang denganmu di WhatsApps_

_Aku kesal dengan waktu_

_Yang tak pernah berhenti bergerak_

_Barang sejenak agar aku bisa menikmati tawamu._

Aku menatap tanpa kedip seseorang yang tengah memetik gitar akustik seraya menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang menggambarkan perasaanku. Dia menatapku dengan lembut dari manik ruby-nya. Sebuah senyum tipis terbit.

_Inginku berdiri di sebelahmu_

_Menggenggam erat jari-jarimu_

_Mendengarkan lagu Sheila On 7_

_Seperti waktu... saat kau di sisiku_

_[Chorus]_

_Dan tunggulah aku di sana, memecahkan celengan rinduku._

_Berboncengan denganmu, mengelilingi kotae_

_Menikmati surya perlahan menghilang_

_Hingga kejamnya waktu menarik paksa kau dari_

_pelukku._

_Lalu kita kembali menabung rasa rindu_

_saling mengirim doa, sampai nanti, Sayangku._

**_[Verse 2]_**

_Jangan matikan Hp-mu_

_kau tahu aku benci khawatir_

_Saat kau tak mengabari_

_Aku tak suka bertanya-tanya_

_[Pre-Chorus 2]_

_Inginku bakar dia yang sering mention-mention an denganmu di Twitter_

_Namun kau selalu meyakinkanku 'tuk tumbuhkan rasa percaya bukan rasa curiga_

_[Chorus 2]_

_Dan tunggulah aku di sana, memecahkan celengan rinduku._

_Berboncengan dengamu, mengelilingi kota_

_Menikmati surya perlahan menghilang_

_Hingga kejamnya waktu menarik paksa kau dari_

_pelukku._

_Lalu kita kembali menabung rasa rindu_

_Saling mengirim doa, sampai nanti, Sayangku_

_[Outro]_

_Hingga kita bertemu_

_Jreng...Jreng..._

Orang itu menghentikan petikannya lada gitar. Kepalanya terangkat, memperlihatkan wajah yang sudah lama aku rindukan. Manik ruby yang indah dan bibir yang jarang menyunggingkan senyum. Kini, dia tersenyum.

Hujan menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Sekali kedip saja akan jatuh. Sesak di dadaku semakin terasa saat kaki jenjangnya membawa orang itu mendekat padaku. Tubuh yang terbalut tuxedo hitam itu tampak menawan. Orang itu berdiri di hadapanku, membuatku mau tak mau mendongak.

"I'm home, Sweetheart," bisiknya lembut.

Pertahananku pun rubuh. Aku tak mampu menahannya lagi saat tangannya merengkuhku dalam pelukan hangat dan erat. Hangat dan penuh rindu.

"Welcome, darling," balasku sambil berbisik juga.

"Celengan rinduku sudah pecah, kini kita akan tetap bersama. Kuliahku bukanlah halangan. Jarak dan waktu yang mengesalkan telah enyah," katanya menumpukan dagu di kepalaku.

"I know."

"Cieee... Cieee..."

Aku spontan melepas pelukanku pada Halilintar. Iya, orang itu adalah Halilintar. Dapat kulihat semua temanku berada di sini. Aku memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Solar yang hanya cengengesan.

OoO

"Jadi, ada yang mau menjelaskan padaku?" tanyaku saat setelah acara mellowdrama tadi.

Halilintar menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tampakanya dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya padaku.

"Biar aku saja," kata Solar. "Begini, Kak Hali meminta kami tidak memberitahumu bahwa dia akan kembali. Katanya ingin memberikan kejutan. Lalu, dia juga meminta kami agar ikut berpartisipasi lada kejutan yang akan diberikannya. Dan.. puala, beginilah jadinya."

"Jadi...?"

"Iya. Kami semua sudah tahu kalau Halilintar akan pulang ke Malaysia," timpal Fang santai.

"Dia juga sama rindunya denganmu, Yaya. Bayangkan saja, lima tahun LDR, sebesar apa celengan rindunya? Kalian hebat dapat LDR selama itu," puji Ying dengan antusiasnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kak Hali akan sesabar ini," Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"Namanya juga cinta. Jarak dan Waktu bukan halangan." Blaze mulai konyol dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hoam..."

"Pasangan Celengan rindu." celetuk Thorn.

"Pasangan hebat dan kuat." Gopal menimpali sambil makan cake chocolate di kafe Tok Aba.

"Perfect Couple," puji Gempa.

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum malu dengan rona merah yang aku yakin sudah membuat pipiku merah. Saat aku melirik pada Halilintar, laki-laki itu tersenyum padaku sambil mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara. Yang membuatku semakin malu.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"I love you"

**Tamat**

**Hahahaha...**

**ini adalahfic April tentang HaliYaya. Inspirasi dari lagu Celengan Rindu - Fiersa Besari. Entah kenapa, saat dengerin lagu itu pengin buat fic ini. Maaf buat kekurangannya.**

**Love You***

**RnR please:)**


End file.
